Extinction 3 Rise of the Xenomorph
The events of the Extinction happened about ten months ago. The group that survived has lived on and made new lives for themselves. Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler made a memorial for Captain Bucky Barnes, who gave his life to destroy Grand King Ghidorah. Since then they have help rebuild the world. They have married and lived on since then. They felt their responsibilities were over, and they could continue living their lives. Almost all the dinosaurs that had infested the world were either dead or on an island call the Lost World, where time stands still. However, the creations John Hammond and Henry Wu made are still around, causing mayhem. Although mankind had found ways to kill these creatures, the threat remains of a certain group of monsters. The natural kind. A giant pterodactyl has been reported and dubbed “Rodan”. A giant sea snake has been sighted in China, dubbed “Manda”. There is also “King Ceaser,” although this monster isn’t as violent as the others. And a creature in Mexico dubbed “Varan” has appeared numerous times in the past five months. But they felt safe knowing one monster, the king of the monsters, Godzilla, was destroyed, right? Meanwhile, in the middle of the Pacific, “What does that little red light mean, sailor?” barked the Captain of the ship. The ship, the Kongu-Maru, ''was built for the specific purpose to hunt down the remaining monsters left in the sea. So far they have found and killed thirty Jirass’s, forty bat-creatures, and several giant centipedes. The sailor looked at it and said, “It means we found a big one, Captain!” “Well, what are you waiting for? Get to your battle stations!” screamed the Captain. “But I am in my battle station,” answered the sailor. “Don’t care,” said the Captain. All the guns on the outside of the ship revealed themselves and aimed at the object that was coming towards them. The gunners waited until the Captain gave the order to fire. The Captain then shouted, “FIRE!” All the buns let loose a barrage of bullets and rockets the hit the exact spot as the object was coming towards them. “Well, did you hit ‘em?” The sailor answered, “Yes, but the monsters still seems to be moving towards up at the same speed.” The Captain looked at the radar in disbelief. “But that’s impossible, only one monster can survive a beating like that, and he’s dead,” stuttered the Captain. The ship was then rocked from a blow directly below them. The monster put a big hole in the hole. The ship was sinking. The monster rose out of the surface. The Captain got a single, solid second look at the monster that was before him. He couldn’t believe his eyes, the monster was supposed to be dead. “Captain, you want me to send a message to command?” asked the sailor. The Captain looked at him and said his message for him to transmit, “We are being attacked by--.” The ship then exploded. Meanwhile, in New York City, Dr. Alan Grant was finally recovered from his injuries about seven months ago. He had gotten a false leg, which was robotic. He also got a robotic hand, so he could do more household things. He had just gotten out of a New York hospital. The Japanese sent him these things for help saving the world. He wasn’t even imprisoned for stealing a mech, Kiryu. Normally you get life in prison. But he was living a good life. All the monsters had gone away, and all the Hammond creations were nowhere to be seen. It was a good life. “Hey, Alan. How are ya feeling?” Grant looked up from his bed and saw his brother, Jake. Jake was twenty-four years old, he always wore a hat, and he never wore ties, even when the occasion called for it. Jake was in Japan when the attacks happened, and although he didn’t have to worry about the Extinction event ten months ago, he just barely avoided the attack from the aliens. “Not too bad, Jake. When did you get here?” asked Alan. “Ellie let me in,” answered Jake. “She’s a keeper.” Grant looked at him and replied, “I know, that’s why I married her.” Jake made a pretend laugh and walked to the fridge. “Hey, Alan! Got any beer?” “None for you, Jake,” answered Grant. Jake took out a beer and cracked it open. “You know, you remind me of Ash from Army of Darkness with that robot hand,” quipped Jake. “Well, tell me when Ash survived being chased by dinosaurs and giant monsters,” remarked Grant. “Where’s Ellie?” asked Grant. Jake looked at him with a mouthful of chips and said, “Went to work, which is more than you can say.” Grant just looked at him and turned on the TV. Meanwhile, in Tokyo, “You see, Colonel, we just got a message say that the ''Kongu-Maru was destroyed,” replied Osaki, a communications officer. Colonel Will Buysse looked at the reported. “What does that mean?” asked the Colonel. Right now Tokyo was the last place he wanted to be. He hated Japan. He thought they were the enemy. But now, they were allies, must to his distaste. He has displayed his hatred many times in the past. “I—I don’t know how that can be confusing,” replied Osaki. Colonel Buysse stood up and walked towards him. “It’s confusing because I don’t give a shit. I don’t care about you yellow-pieces-of-shit. Just go and do your thing before I lose my temper, understand?” Osaki gulped and replied, “Y—Yes, sir,” and he walked in the other direction. The Colonel lit up a cigar and smoked it. “Fucking Japs.” Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea. The monster lay there, waiting for the moment to strike. He was stalking his prey, like a predator on land. The giant sea-dragon, Manda, was stalking a blue whale. Previous claims of the blue whale being the largest creature on Earth was put to rest when the monsters reared their ugly heads. Manda was hungry, and wanted to feast on this creature. The blue whale was swimming along peacefully when it was attack. The “battle” was short and swift, with Manda biting down on the neck and tears it apart. The head floated up to the surface, and the body being held down by Manda. With his food being held in one of his stubby legs, swam back to his lair. However, he smelled something. Something in his lair. He swam to the cave that had an air bubble so he could walked around and sleep. But something else was there. He poked his head through the surface and saw a strange, dinosaur-like creature. It was much larger than that however, but it was still massive. He roared a challenge at the monster. The creature looked up and dived into the water. Manda thought he had secured his home, but he was dragged through his cave. The other monster was a mutated iguana. It had some similarities to Godzilla, like the spines on the back, the reptilian look, and the bipedal stance. But the similarities ended there. The head was much more boxy, and it stood like a dinosaur instead of upright like Godzilla. And it was much skinnier. The monster was faster and could easily outrun Godzilla. The monster, Zilla, dragged Manda throughout the seafloor by the cave, and was biting down on Manda’s serpent-like body. Manda tried to wrap around Zilla, but with part of his body in Zilla’s mouth. The monsters struggles were in vain with the fact that Zilla was crushing his vertebrae. Zilla bit down so hard that Manda was bit in half. Zilla grabbed the two pieces and swam back towards the cave for his feast. Meanwhile, in New York, “This just in,” said a report on the six o’clock news. “The Japanese vessel known as the Kongu-Maru was destroyed earlier this week. It is presumed it got a breach in the hull and sunk, but that does not explain the depleted radiation from the ship, more at eleven.” Grant turned the TV off and made a sandwich. He thought nothing of the occasion, not possibly thinking it was Godzilla, mainly because he was dead. “Jake, stop stealing my beer!” Jake peeked out from the guest room and shouted back, “It’s your fault you don’t hide it!” Grant walked towards his room and grabbed a book to read. The book was old, like him, but he wasn’t going to complain about that right now. He cracked it open when the phone rang. “Hey, Alan! Could ya get that?” Grant got up and answered the phone. “Grant residence, how may I help you?” A voice answered, “We need your help, Dr. Alan Grant.” “Who is this?” asked Grant. “That is not important. But what is important is that your world needs you again,” replied the voice. “Look, I have had a hell of a past year, with the Extinction, and the aliens attacking. I also just got out of the hospital, so I could really use a break,” replied Grant. “Trust us Dr. Grant,” continued the strange voice, “if you do this for us, you will never have to pay taxes again.” Grant looked up and saw Jake looking at him wondering who was calling him. Grant caved and finally said, “Fine, but what do I tell my wife?” Meanwhile, in the Pacific Ocean, A helicopter was flying over the area where the Kongu-Maru was destroyed. The helicopter was capable of flying long distances, but it had been flying for about 12 hours searching for survivors, but there was none. “Base, this is Apone. We’re heading back to base. There’s no hope for these poor sucka’s.” The black pilot flew back to the mainland. Meanwhile, in New York, “Dr. Grant, you’ll find that the accommodations to be quite comfortable,” replied the man who called Grant earlier. “That’s very nice, Mr.--...” Grant waited for him to finish the sentence and say his name, but the man just sat in the limo, silent. “Okay, anyway, but I still think that all of this is just a bunch of bull. And I have to ask why you took Jake?” He pointed to Jake, who was scarfing down on some pastries and guzzling champagne. “He knew what happened, and was in Japan, and he was very persuasive. He slipped me a Benjamin. Anyway, for your previous statement, I assure you, we believe a giant monster destroyed the Kongu-Maru ''a few days ago. Since you have a knack for helping with that kind of problem, we figured you could help.” Grant shook his head and replied, “I helped steal a mech from the government, I never actually killed a giant monster.” The man just stared. Jake stopped scarfing down food long enough to say, “Why don’t you just get another one and fight the monsters with that one?” Grant looked at him and then the man and said, “Now that’s a plan! Why don’t you just do that?” The man replied with his stone cold features, “Because your friend, Bucky Barnes, destroyed our only mech that we have.” Grant shut up after that. Meanwhile, at the Pentagon, William Hudson looked up from cleaning his assault rifle long enough to see Grant come in. He tapped Dwayne Hicks, who was admiring his shotgun. “Hey, fresh meat, man,” said Hudson. Hicks chuckled at that. The man in the limo said, “Dr. Grant, this is Pvt. William Hudson.” Hudson nodded. “He’ll be your guide for the mission. Hudson, make sure Dr. Grant survives.” Hudson replied, “Why, of course, sir. Would you like me to shine his shoes, too?” Hicks slapped him on the back and said, “Shut up, man.” “The man went to Hicks and introduced him, “This is Cpl. Dwayne Hicks. He’ll be in charge of the mission.” Hicks stood up and said, “Don’t worry, Dr. Grant. Most of my men come back alive.” He looked at Hudson, who was still cleaning his assault rifle. “Unfortunately.” Grant then responded, “Well, I look forward to working with both of you. I think.” The man and Grant walked to the main control room. The man said, “Dr. Grant, this is the control room. You will be working here with a mech that Japan will be giving to us.” “Wait, I thought you said all the mechs were destroyed,” replied Grant. The man replied, “Well, they were. But Japan is building some, including a new Kiryu, using the schematics of the original, but modifying it so that we will be able to use it without the original Godzilla’s skeleton. Since you seemed to do just fine without your friend, Nick Tatopolis, I figured you could control it yourself.” Grant shook his head, “Look, doesn’t the President need to confirm this for me, or something?” The man replied, “Usually, but this is a very special occasion. Look, all you need to do is control Kiryu, from inside this nice, safe building.” “But what about Hicks and Hudson? What will they be doing?” asked Grant. “They will go the island with all the dinos and set up a perimeter for us to stay. That island is the only place with good reception for the mechs,” answered the man. “Which is why you will be going with them.” “Wait, what?” asked Grant. “During the Extinction event, it was reported you killed quite a few dinos, including multiple raptors, and rescued several survivors,” answered the ma—you know what, I’m calling him Bob. Anyway, Grant replies, “Yes, but they all died, including most of the team John Hammond put together. In fact, I think only me and my wife, Ellie, survived from that city.” “And you would be right. However, you will be armed with more than a shotgun, and not to mention the fact that will have an entire platoon of armed soldiers to back you up,” replied Bob—yeah that really is a stupid name, uh… I’m just gonna go back to calling him, the man. Anyway, let’s get to the meat of this story. To the Pacific! Meanwhile, of the coast of Hawaii, The spines rose out of the water. It swam towards the Hawaiian Islands. The monster known as Godzilla was heading towards a small island nicknamed Monster Island because of all the dinosaurs that were stored there. He didn’t know how he was alive. He remembered nothing before a few months ago, when he rose out of the water, and destroyed a boat with two men on it, one skinny and white, the other was big and black(innuedno). He felt as though he shouldn’t be alive. But that didn’t matter right now. He had to find the source of the boom he heard, and he was sure it was Monster Island. Meanwhile, inside one of ''many helicopters flying towards Monster Island, Hudson was chewing some chew when he looked over at Grant. He made loud smacking sounds. Grant finally became annoyed when he said, “Could you please stop that?” Hudson made a grin and said, “I could if I wanted to but I really don’t. Ya look nervous. Is it the helicopter ride? Don’t worry; we usually don’t crash, but this time we might go BOOM! and end up in the ocean. But if that happens, all you have to do is swim a couple hundred miles to the nearest island.” Grant looked out at sea. Hicks looked at Grant and said, “Don’t worry, we have a couple life boats if that happens, but it won’t so you don’t have to worry.” Grant looked at him and shook his head in agreement. The Pilot looked back and said, “Arriving at destination, prepare for landing.” Hicks got his weapons, and realized that Grant didn’t grab a weapon. He gave Grant his pistol. Grant looked at it and asked, “What’s this for, anyway?” Hicks answered, “Well, we don’t want you going into that island without a weapon. Now, I can honestly care less, but I need a paycheck, so you can’t go dying on us.” Grant wondered, “But what about you?” Hicks took out his prized shotgun. “I like to keep this… for close encounters.” Grant just looked back out to sea. Meanwhile, on the coast of Monster Island, “Listen, Dr. Grant, you’re going to stay with us, go it?” Grant shook his head yes. Hicks then continued, “Good. Hudson! Get your ass over here and help us!” Hudson walked up and complained. “Whoopee-fucking-do. I get stuck helping a doctor, who won’t help when one of us get injured, and the fact that I have to fucking watch him. That’s gonna be just great. Just fucking great.” Hicks ignored him. Twenty-four hours later, The temporary camp was set up, with thermal sensors set up everywhere, so if something comes for them, they’ll know. The marines set up the tents, and set up a “special” tent for Grant. This so called “special” tent was little better than the usual, it was basically brand new. Grant offered to help, but the marines said he would mess everything up. Grant took out a protein bar and gobbled it down. Grant was looking around the camp, when he saw something. It looked like a cross between a spider and a scorpion. The thing was running around the camp. One of the marines, Crowe, saw this, too, and walked up to it. Crowe took out his knife. The thing jumped on Crowe’s face. Everyone heard the muffled scream. “Crowe!” All the marines ran towards him to inspect it, to find the creature attached to his face. “Crowe, what the hell happened to you?” asked Hudson. Grant looked at Hicks, thinking he might have a solution. Hicks was just as dumfounded as Grant. Hicks walked up to Grant, “What the hell is that thing, Grant?” Grant replied, “I have no idea. Do you have a med tent? I could bring him in there and study him, observe his condition until that thing comes off.” Hicks nodded, “Yeah, it’s over there. But can’t we just cut it off?” “We could, but it might kill him. Let’s just get him in the tent and decide what to do then.” Three hours later, “Grant,” called Hicks, “how’s Crowe doing?” Grant looked up from the facehugger on Crowe’s face. “Well, he’s alive. It seems whatever this thing is it’s keeping him alive. Before we try to cut it off, I’m going to cut it, just above, what I can assume is the knuckle.” He pointed to one of the facehugger’s appendages. “Hicks, can you give me your knife?” Hicks took out his Swiss Army Knife, and gave it to Grant. He started to make an incision. “Grab that cup over there, I want some of the blood to examine.” Hicks gave him a paper cup. When Grant cut the skin, it bled. Right through Grant robotic hand. “Whoa! Everybody back!” Everybody scrambled to Crowe. Grant sighed, “Why do I bother?” Hicks looked at the blood that was bleeding into the ground. He whispered, “It looks like acid. But I didn’t know acid could bleed through metal that fast.” Grant looked up from the spot where the blood landed, “It doesn’t. It destroyed my robotic hand. I guess examining it is out of the question.” Hudson came into the tent. “I heard some commotion. Hicks, is this quack doing anything to Crowe?” Hicks sighed, clearly annoyed. “He tried to cut it off, but it bled acid right onto the floor. Clearly whatever it is, it isn’t of this planet.” Grant added, “Aliens aren’t really surprising anymore.” Hudson shouted back to him, “Shut the fuck up, man. You better find a way to get that thing off of him.” Hicks shouted, “Hudson! Why don’t you be useful for once, and get the hell out of here!” Hudson let the tent, obviously angry. Grant jokingly said, “He’s a keeper.” Twenty-One hours later, Hicks walked into the tent to check up on Crowe. “Hey, Grant.” Grant looked up from the X-Rays he took. “Hey, Hicks. What brings you to this neck of the woods?” Hicks looked at Crowe. “Just checking up on our patient and guest. How’s he doing?” Grant replied, “Amazingly, he’s still alive. And not only that, but he appears to be holding at a steady rate. I still have my doubts that he’ll get out of this healthy. I say we airlift him to a hospital on the mainland.” “We can’t yet, it’ll take a couple hours to get here, even by helicopter,” responded Hicks. Grant sighed. He said, “Well, I think he’ll be fine for a few hours. I’m gonna get some sleep.” Off the coast of Monster Island, Godzilla had just landed. He didn’t notice anything unusual about his island, other than the fact that there were human helicopters on the shore, although this wasn’t unexpected, since they were the ones who created the island. It would take a couple hours to get to his cave, but he was certain that when he did, it would be the best sleep of his life. Two hours later, inside the camp, “Grant, wake up.” Grant was groggy, since he only got an hour worth of sleep. “What do you want, Hicks.” Hicks responded by saying, “It’s Crowe, he awake.” Grant sat up immediately. When they got there, they saw Crowe, up and walking. Crowe said to Hicks, “What does a guy have to do to get something to eat around here?” Hicks laughed and said, “We’ll get you something to eat.” Grant walked up to him and said, “Hicks, I’m not sure he’s alright. I think I should take some X-Rays to find out.” Hicks said, “Later. Right now, we’re gonna get something to eat.” At the mess hall, “So I said, ‘You better be picking up that tab, cause I couldn’t care less.’ She spat in my hair, and then left.” Crowe was doing surprisingly well, considering the fact that he just woke up. He just finished telling a story, and all the soldiers were laughing. Grant was still suspicious. He went up to Crowe and asked, “How are you doing, Crowe?” Crowe looked over and said, “A little pain in my gut, but I’ll be okay.” Grant shook his head and walked up to Hicks, when Crowe started coughing. He didn’t think anything of it at first. But then he started to scream. Grant looked over and saw him riddled with pain. He was flailing all over the place. Grant yelled, “Get me a grind guard. We can’t let him bite down any harder.” When he got there, it was too late. Something burst out of his chest. It was a tan, snakelike creature. Grant and the others were shocked. Before they could do anything it got up and ran away. Hudson walked up to Grant and knocked him on his ass. Hudson shouted at him, “What the fuck did you put in him?!” Hicks held him back, yelling, “Grant didn’t do anything! It was whatever that thing that was attached to his face." Before Hudson could retort, they heard a loud crash. They looked up and saw Godzilla. “Holy crap!” Hicks shouted, “Evacuate! Get the gear and get out of here!” Godzilla stepped into the camp, killing three soldiers. Hudson took at satchel of grenades and threw it at Godzilla. It exploded, but Godzilla didn’t even feel it. Hicks helped Grant up and they got out of there. He took a M1919 Browning and a 12 gauge doubled-barreled Remington and got out of there. Grant grab the Desert Eagle that Hicks gave him and followed him. Hudson grabbed a rocket launcher and fired it at Godzilla. It exploded on his face, but it felt more like a mosquito bite than anything. Hudson dropped the launcher and grabbed his sub-machine gun and ran. Godzilla ignored the puny humans and continued on, killing ten more soldiers in the process. He continued into the center of the island. Ten minutes later, Hicks, Grant, Hudson, and a couple other soldiers got away. Out of the eighteen soldiers that came to this island, only five were left alive. Grant examined one of the soldier’s injuries. “It’s not fatal, but we have to get you medical supplies. Did anybody grab some?” Hicks sighed, Hudson shook his head, and the other soldier, Grossman, was wondering the same thing, since a bit of shrapnel was caught in his shoulder. “Somebodies got to go back and get some.” Hudson, being Hudson, retorted, “No way man, what with that thing that came out of Crowe’s chest, and Godzilla, you can count me out.” Hicks rolled his eyes and walked towards Grossman and examined his shoulder. “We might be able to get that shrapnel out, but we’ll need those medical supplies. Hudson, can I count on you to watch them?” Hudson was getting paranoid. He didn’t answer right away. He was just staring in the sky. “Hudson! Can you watch them?” Hudson shook his head yes. Hicks grabbed the Browning and headed out. Several minutes later, Godzilla was on the move towards the center of the island, but he felt something different, like there was an intruder on his island. Then he heard it. A hiss. It sounded like a velociraptor, but different. He looked down and saw a creature. It was nothing like he saw before. It was a black creature, it had a dome head, and four tubes coming out of it’s back. It had an inner jaw that came out of it’s tongue Category:Godzilla Fanfiction